<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiero que tengamos un bebé by 94marioona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687122">Quiero que tengamos un bebé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/94marioona/pseuds/94marioona'>94marioona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie loves Richie, Happy Ending, I want us to have a baby, M/M, Real Life, Richie loves Eddie, marriage life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/94marioona/pseuds/94marioona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea de tener hijos nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza a Eddie Kaspbrak. Hasta ahora. Casado con Richie Tozier. Pero la reacción de su marido no es la que esperaba cuando le pide ser padres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/OC, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiero que tengamos un bebé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Y Richie que piensa sobre eso?</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira a su amiga de la infancia, Beverly Marsh. Las calles de Nueva York se llenan de luces navideñas y gente cantando villancicos. Gente disfrazada de Papa Noel intentando ganarse alguna propina mientras realiza algún ridículo baile. Familias que realizan sus últimas compras antes del veinticuatro de diciembre. Y ahí se encontraban ellos dos. En un pequeño supermercado, a dos calles de su casa, comprando todo lo que necesitarían para su reunión navideña.</p><p>Hacía dos años ya desde que derrotaron de una vez por todas a <b><em>eso</em></b>. Dos años desde que Mike había decido llamarles para cumplir la promesa que habían hecho cuando tenían trece años. Dos años desde que el club de los perdedores se había reunido en <em>Derry. </em>Todos menos Stanley.</p><p>Y la vida de cada uno de ellos había dado un giro de 360 grados.</p><p>Bill regresó al lado de Audra, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa sincera y los brazos abiertos. Después de la mala racha que habían atravesado, habían solucionado sus problemas volviendo a ser los mismos que fueron cuando se conocieron, incluso dieron la bienvenida hace pocos meses, a su primer hijo, a quien llamaron <b><em>Georgie.</em></b></p><p>Mike decidió que ya era hora de abandonar Derry. Toda su vida encerrado en ese pueblo había sido suficiente. Recogió todas sus cosas y emprendió ese viaje que tanto había deseado desde los catorce. Fue recorriendo Florida donde conoció a Lucy. Una inglesa cinco años menor que él, que estaba de viaje con sus amigas. Y aunque la distancia al principio fue algo difícil, Lucy decidió dejar todo y mudarse junto a él en Florida.</p><p>El divorcio de Beverly fue largo, tortuoso y agobiante. Diez años de prisión y una orden de alejamiento había sido la condena que el juez había dictado contra Tom. Feliz de saber que ya su ex marido no los iba a molestar, Beverly se mudó con Ben en el ático de este en Nueva York. Meses después se casaban en una pequeña capilla rodeados de la madre Ben y de los perdedores. Hacía un año, que a la familia había llegado la pequeña Lily Hanscom.</p><p>Y ellos. Eddie Kaspbrak y Richie Tozier.</p><p>Eddie aún podía recordar la sensación de angustia al ver a Richie flotar a metros de distancia. Y aún temblando del miedo, había lanzado la lanza directo a <b><em>Pennywise</em></b>. Si no hubiera sido por Richie, que atrapado en los fuegos fatuos había visto morir a Eddie y al ver a este encima de él nada más despertarse, le había cogido del brazo para girar ambos cuerpos, alejándose de la garra mortal de <b><em>eso</em></b>. Si no hubiera sido por Richie, Eddie estaría muerto. No habría podido divorciarse de Myra y alejarse de la vida que tenía junto a ella. No habría podido mudarse con Richie y darse cuenta de que llevaba desde los trece años enamorado de él. No habría podido casarse con el hombre de su vida y vivir junto a él como siempre había querido.</p><p>Por eso, Eddie cada día le decía a Richie cuanto le amaba. Le agradecía por haberle salvado y le besaba hasta que sus labios estaban rojizos e hinchados. A veces, incluso, se dirigían hacía el dormitorio y se demostraban cuanto se amaban, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno.</p><p>Llevaban un año casados. Aún podía recordar cómo Richie le había propuesto matrimonio. Solamente a su <b><em>trashmouth</em></b>, se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea pedirle que se casara con él en uno de sus espectáculos, delante de miles de sus fans. La ceremonia había sido íntima. Los padres de Richie, Went y Maggie, los perdedores junto a Lucy y Audra. Steve, el manager de Richie y algunos conocidos de este. Nada de prensa hubo ese día. Todo fue como ellos planearon. Íntimo y pequeño, como ellos quisieron.</p><p>Por eso, después de un año de casados, Eddie sentía que deberían dar un paso más en su relación. Todo había empezado con el nacimiento de Lily. Cuando Ben la había colocado en sus brazos, sintió que su corazón se encogía. La mano pequeña del bebé se había envuelto en su dedo pequeño y fue ese gesto, que Eddie supo que también quería vivir esa sensación. Había alejado la idea hasta que nació Georgie y al cogerle en sus brazos, había tenido la misma sensación que cuando nació Lily.</p><p>Tenían 42 años. Toda su vida había pensado que no tendría hijos. Al principio, no se sentía seguro y no sabía si sería buen padre. La idea se reafirmó cuando se casó con Myra. Solo de pensar que su hijo pasaría por lo mismo que él pasó de pequeño, sintió angustia y miedo.</p><p>Pero con Richie...</p><p>Con él, todo era diferente. Solamente de pensar que podrían tener un bebé, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Con Richie a su lado, sentía que podía ser un buen padre. Sabía que se preocuparía por millones de cosas pero tenía claro que nunca iba a ser como su madre. Solo... No sabía si Richie quería tener hijos. Ese era el único problema.</p><p>- Deberías hablar con él - Bev le sonríe mientras alza en brazos a su hija - Es un paso importante para los dos y tenéis que estar seguros.</p><p>- Lo sé... Solo... - Eddie deja escapar un suspiro - ¿Te imaginas a Richie siendo padre? Si él ya es un niño la mayoría del tiempo, imagínate si tuviéramos un bebé. </p><p>- Eddie, cariño - la pelirroja le acaricia el mejilla - Deja de preocuparte por eso. No se nace sabiendo cómo ser buen padre. Eso lo descubriréis por el camino. No tengas miedo.</p><p>- ¿Ben es el padre que imaginabas para Lily?</p><p>- Sí - Bev besa la cabeza de su hija - No podría haber escogido mejor padre para Lily que Ben. Deberías de ver cómo es con ella. Lily se derrite por su padre.</p><p>- ¿Habéis pensado en tener más hijos?</p><p>- Podría ser que estuviéramos intentándolo - Eddie la mira sorprendido - Lily va a cumplir dos años y no queremos que se lleven demasiado. Además... Una tiene cuarenta y dos años, si no es ahora ¿cuándo?</p><p>- Tienes razón. Entonces... ¿Crees que debería de hablar con Richie?</p><p>- Sí, habladlo. Richie te ama, ya verás que todo irá bien.</p><p>Son las ocho de la tarde cuando Eddie llega a casa. Cuelga el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero de la entrada, al mismo tiempo que deja los zapatos en el zapatero. Camina descalzo hasta la cocina, donde deja todas las bolsas en la isla central. A lo lejos, puede escuchar la voz de Richie quien deja escapar un gruñido. Eddie niega varias veces con una sonrisa y coloca toda la comida en la nevera.</p><p>Cuando todo está colocado, se acerca al salón donde encuentra a Richie sentado sobre sus piernas y con el mando de la play station entre sus manos. Eddie suspira y deja un beso en su mejilla. Este sonríe pero sus ojos no se apartan de la televisión donde juega una partida importante a su juego favorito. El castaño observa a Richie quién tiene la lengua fuera y tiene el ceño fruncido. La misma expresión que cuando tenía trece años y jugaba al <em>street fighter</em>. Eddie sonríe y le acaricia los rizos con ternura. Es ahí, observando a Richie jugar al videojuego que decide soltar lo que hace tiempo quería decirle.</p><p>
  <em>"Quiero que tengamos un bebé"</em>
</p><p>- ¿Qué...?</p><p>Richie Tozier mira a su marido sin parpadear. Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza. Abre la boca para poder decir algo pero no sale nada de ella. Eddie lo mira atentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior por los nervios. Esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa. Conociendo a Richie hubiera esperado que empezara a reírse para luego soltar una de sus bromas. Pero por primera vez, Eddie había dejado sin palabras a Richie, alías, <b><em>trashmouth</em></b>.</p><p>- ¿Rich...? ¿Richie estás bien?</p><p>- ¿Quieres tener un... un bebé?</p><p>- Sí.</p><p>- Un bebé... - murmura Richie mirándole por un momento a los ojos - ¿Sabes que los bebés lloran, hacen popo y se mean todo el rato?</p><p>- Sí, Richie - dice Eddie poniendo los ojos en blanco - Y por favor, no lo digas de esa manera que parece que tener un hijo sea la peor cosa del mundo.</p><p>- No quise decir eso.</p><p>- No quisiste decirlo pero tu reacción deja mucho que desear, la verdad - el castaño se levanta del sofá.</p><p>- ¿Y que reacción esperabas que tuviera? Llevas todo el día fuera de casa con Bev y cuando llegas me sueltas esto como si nada.</p><p>- ¡Esperaba que al menos soltaras el dichoso mando de la play station!</p><p>- ¡Estoy en medio de una partida muy importante con Bill y Ben!</p><p>- ¡Richie!</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¡Es importante!</p><p>- ¿Es más importante una partida de un estúpido juego antes que hablar con tu marido de vuestro futuro? - Richie abre la boca - Y si vas a decir alguna de tus bromas mejor no digas nada.</p><p>- Eddie, cariño...</p><p>- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo estar - Richie le mira con preocupación - No sé porque pensé que te haría la misma ilusión que a mi tener un hijo. Si no eres capaz de ser serio en este momento, ¿cómo voy a esperar que lo seas cuando tengas que cuidar de un bebé?</p><p>- ¿A dónde vas? - Richie se levanta del golpe al ver cómo Eddie se coloca los zapatos y luego la bufanda.</p><p>- Me voy, necesito airearme un poco.</p><p>- Eddie vamos... - el azabache le sigue hasta la entrada - Cariño...</p><p>- Adios Rich. </p><p>Eddie camina por las calles de Nueva York. Ya es de noche y la poca gente que hay va de camino a casa. Menos él. Mira la hora en el reloj. Las once y media. Suspira y saca del bolsillo del abrigo su teléfono móvil. Veinte llamadas perdidas de Richie y cinco de Beverly. Sabe que irse de la manera en que lo ha hecho no ha sido la adecuada pero no ha podido evitarlo. Siente cómo las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos y deja escapar un sollozo. Puede imaginar lo preocupado que debe estar Richie y el corazón le da un vuelco. Tiene cuarenta y dos años, y en este momento está actuando como su yo de trece años.</p><p>Se limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Desbloquea el teléfono y marca el número que se sabe de memoria. La voz de Beverly no tarda en escucharse. </p><p>
  <em>"¡Eddie, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos! Sobretodo Richie"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Puedes venir a buscarme?" "¿Donde estás?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cerca de Central Park" "En cinco minutos estoy ahí"</em>
</p><p>Beverly aparca el coche delante del edificio donde viven Eddie y Richie. El castaño suspira, mirando a través de la ventana. No ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que se ha subido al coche, y sabe que Bev está preocupada. Ella tampoco intenta hablar, así que Eddie supone que ha hablado con Richie. Son las doce y diez de la noche. Puede ver la luz del piso encendida y una figura borrosa en el balcón. El corazón de Eddie golpea con fuerza y es ahí cuando mira a Bev.</p><p>
  <em>"Gracias Bev" "De nada Eddie. Habla con Richie ¿sí? Está muy preocupado"</em>
</p><p>Eddie respira profundamente antes de meter la llave en la cerradura. Abre la puerta y entra. Repite el mismo proceso que cuando llegó por la tarde. Los zapatos en el zapatero. El abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero de la entrada. No le da tiempo a dar más de dos pasos cuando Richie aparece. Los dos se miran a los ojos sin decir nada. Eddie nota los ojos rojos de su marido y baja la mirada. Está preparado para que este le diga lo irresponsable que ha sido pero eso no sucede.</p><p>Al contrario, los brazos de Richie le rodean y tiran para estrecharlo con fuerza. Eddie cierra los ojos y le corresponde el abrazo. Siente la respiración entrecortada en su hombro y se da cuenta que Rich está llorando y que su agarre se vuelve mas fuerte. Eddie deja un beso en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, y le acaricia el pelo con ternura. Después de unos minutos, se separan y se miran a los ojos. Richie apoya su frente contra la de él, y deja un beso en la nariz de Eddie.</p><p>- No vuelvas hacerme esto ¿vale? - susurra Richie mirándole a través de sus gafas empañadas - Nunca más <em>Eds</em>. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.</p><p>- Lo siento Rich... - susurra Eddie también con la cabeza agachada - Sé que no debía haberme ido como lo he hecho. Ha sido imprudente e irresponsable.</p><p>- <em>Eds... </em>No me importa que necesites tu espacio pero... - el azabache se revuelve el pelo - No vuelvas a no cogerme el teléfono. No sabía nada de ti hasta que Bev me ha llamado para decirme que iba a recogerte.</p><p>- Lo sé. Lo siento.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no te quitas esta ropa mientras te preparo un buen baño caliente? Mañana podremos retomar nuestra conversación.</p><p>- Con una condición... - murmura Eddie mirándole con timidez - Que te unas a mi en ese baño caliente.</p><p>- Hecho.</p><p>Eddie se quita la ropa mientras Richie prepara el baño. Abre tanto el grifo del agua caliente como el de la agua fría y mete el tapón para que se vaya llenando. Coge la sales frutales que Eddie siempre usa y las deja caer dentro del agua. Se acerca a la habitación donde Eddie ya está en boxers. Richie sonríe y se acerca a él para abrazarlo.</p><p>
  <em>"Te quiero"</em>
</p><p>Eddie se encoge y le besa la mano que rodea su pecho. Se gira para mirarle a los ojos y deja un beso en sus labios. Sus manos se acercan al borde de la camiseta de Richie, y este alza los brazos para que pueda quitársela. Eddie sonríe y sus manos se dirigen a la cintura para bajar los pantalones de chándal. Los dos sonríen. Es Richie quien se despoja de los boxers de ambos y los dirige al baño.</p><p>Cierra el grifo y asegurándose que el agua está bien de temperatura, Richie coge la mano de Eddie y lo ayuda a meterse en la bañera. Primero él apoyándose en la porcelana y luego Eddie quién se apoya en el pecho de su marido. Unen sus manos y se mantienen en silencio. Disfrutando de ese momento.</p><p>- Eddie... Hay algo que debería decirte...</p><p>- Dijiste que hablaríamos por la mañana - murmura Eddie acariciando la mano donde está el anillo de boda de Richie. Este suspira - ¿Qué pasa Rich?</p><p>- Hay algo que debería de haberte dicho.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>- No... Yo... No... Joder - murmura Richie echándose el pelo hacía atrás - <em>Eds</em>... No puedo tener hijos.</p><p>Eddie se gira de lado para mirarle. Los dos se observan en silencio hasta que Richie baja la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro.</p><p>- Sé que hay varias opciones para poder convertirnos en padres pero... - Eddie le acaricia la mejilla - Pero si tu idea era que tuviéramos un bebé de alguno de los dos, no... no podrá ser.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?</p><p>- No sabía cómo decírtelo... - Richie apoya su frente contra la de él - Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos y... Cómo nunca dijiste nada pensé que no querrías.</p><p>- Richie... Que no puedas tener hijos no significa nada... - Eddie le besa la nariz, para luego besar sus labios - Podemos adoptar, lo sabes ¿no?</p><p>- Sí, pero si tú quieres podemos probar con el otro método.</p><p>- Richie... No importa, de verdad - el azabache le abraza para recostarlo en su pecho de nuevo - Podemos adoptar, de verdad.</p><p>- Eddie escúchame - los dos se miran a los ojos - Que yo no pueda tener hijos, no significa que tú debas sacrificarte por mi. Además... No hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que tener un bebé que se parezca a ti.</p><p>- Te quiero <b><em>trashmouth.</em></b></p><p>- Yo también te quiero <b><em>Eddie Spaghetti. </em></b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>7 de Marzo de 2020</b>
</p><p>Los primeros rayos de sol se filtran por las rendijas de la ventana, creando una tenue luz natural. Eddie Kaspbrak entra en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Se acerca al final de la cama y deja la bandeja con el desayuno. Café con leche, zumo de naranja y un plato de tortitas con sirope de chocolate. <em>Eds</em>, como diría su otra mitad, deja escapar una sonrisa y se acerca hacía su lado de la cama, para luego tumbarse, intentando no tirar la bandeja.</p><p>Una pequeña mano impacta contra su mejilla provocando que ría sin hacer mucho ruido. Ojos marrones contra ojos marrones. Eddie acaricia con ternura su nariz y coge en brazos al pequeño bulto de cinco meses, que se revuelve inquieto, moviendo brazos y piernas.</p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak no sabía lo que era la felicidad hasta que se reencontró con Richie Tozier, veintisiete años después. Tres años años después, Eddie no podía ser más feliz. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Una familia. Tenía una casa grande, pero sencilla, situada en uno de los mejores barrios de Nueva York. Tenía los mejores amigos que cualquiera querría tener, pero sobretodo tenía un marido maravilloso. Richie era todo lo que siempre había querido. Se conocían desde niños. Habían estado enamorados desde los trece años, aunque habían tenido que pasar veintisiete años para que pudieran estar juntos. Tenían malos momentos, como cualquier matrimonio, pero cuando Eddie llegaba de trabajar y veía a Richie sentando en el sofá, cocinando la cena para los dos, o simplemente esperando a que él llegara, todo dejaba de tener sentido para Eddie. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre y que daría su vida por él.</p><p>Pensaba que no podía ser más feliz. Pero se equivocó.</p><p>Stanley Tozier nació un 3 de octubre de 2019 a las diez y media de la mañana. Pesó tres quilos y quinientos gramos; y midió cincuenta y dos centímetros. Era un día lluvioso, como casi todos en Nueva York, pero ese día parecía que fuera a caer un diluvio.</p><p><em>"Es un Tozier, tiene que hacerse notar" </em>Había sido la frase de Richie cuando había cogido al bebé en brazos. Fue en ese momento con el pequeño en brazos de Richie, que Eddie supo que no podía ser más feliz. Habían hablado sobre las opciones para poder tener un hijo y después de debatirlo, habían optado por la <b><em>gestación subrogada</em></b>.</p><p>La elección del nombre no había sido ningún problema. Los dos tenían claro que si era niña se llamaría Maggie, como la madre de Richie. Y si era niño se llamaría Stanley. Había sido Richie quien había propuesto el nombre y a Eddie le había parecido buena idea. Cuando eran pequeños, Stan, Bill, Eddie y Richie iban juntos a todas partes. Eran mejores amigos. Pero sabía que la relación que Stan y Richie tenían era especial. A pesar de que Richie siempre estuviera picándole por cualquier cosa, Stan le quería y viceversa. Eran el hombro del otro donde apoyarse cuando lo necesitaban. Al igual que Bill y Eddie. Sabía que la muerte de Stan había afectado a todos, pero al que más fue a Richie. Por eso, cuando este había sugerido llamar el bebé Stanley, le había parecido lo correcto.</p><p>- ¿Ya no tienes sueño? - susurra Eddie rozando su nariz con la del bebé - ¿Despertamos a papá? Hoy es su cumpleaños. Cuarenta y cuatro años ya, papá se hace mayor.</p><p>- ¿Me estás llamando viejo señor Tozier?</p><p>Eddie sonríe y desvía su mirada hacía su marido quien le mira con una ceja levantada. Se acerca a él, aún con el pequeño en brazos, y besa con ternura sus labios. Richie suspira y desliza su lengua entre los labios de Eddie para profundizar el beso. Los dos ríen cuando <em>Stanley </em>deja escapar un pequeño grito, llamando la atención de sus padres.</p><p>- Tendré que enseñarle a nuestro hijo que cuando su padre esté besando a su papi - y diciendo eso, acaricia con sus dedos la barriga del bebé, provocándole cosquillas - No puede molestar, sobretodo cuando intenta pasar a otra base.</p><p>- Richie... - Eddie se muerde el labio inferior, ocultando así una sonrisa - No digas esas cosas delante de él.</p><p>- No digo nada malo. Solo pensé... - y mira a Eddie con picardía - Que, que mejor regalo que repetir lo de ayer por la noche, como regalo de cumpleaños quiero decir.</p><p>- <em>Feliz cumpleaños Richie - </em>murmura Eddie besándole otra vez - Te amo.</p><p>- Yo también te amo <em>Eddie Spaghetti.</em></p><p><em>- </em>No me llames así y menos delante del bebé.</p><p>- Ven aquí con papá - Richie coge al pequeño y lo coloca sobre sus rodillas - ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a felicitar a papá como dios manda? ¿No? Entonces.... ¡Deberé hacerte cosquillas en esta barrigota!</p><p>Eddie sonríe al ver cómo Richie besa la barriga de <em>Stanley, </em>haciéndole pedorretas en ella, provocando la risa del bebé.</p><p>- Desayuna ¿sí? Aprovecharé e iré a ducharme.</p><p>- ¿No quiere compañía señor Tozier?</p><p>- Ojalá pero entonces, ¿quien vigila a nuestro hijo, señor Tozier?</p><p>- <em>Touché.</em></p><p>- Esta noche prometo que seré todo tuyo otra vez - Richie sonríe y cierra los ojos, cuando Eddie le besa la nariz - Acuérdate que los chicos estarán aquí sobre las doce, así que no te entretengas.</p><p>- No te preocupes cariño, antes de que vengan estaré listo - y dicho esto Eddie se mete en el cuarto de baño - Nos quedamos solos <em>Stannie.</em></p><p>El pequeño mira a su padre con los ojos marrones bien abiertos. Richie sonríe y deja un beso en su cabeza llena de pelo oscuro. Sienta al pequeño entre sus piernas y le acerca uno de los últimos libros de su tío Bill, donde los perdedores eran los protagonistas. En la portada se podía ver una foto de los siete sentados en el jardín de los Tozier. Richie recuerda cómo su madre había tomado la foto durante el verano de 1989.</p><p>Stanley balbucea llamando la atención de su padre. Le mira y entonces señala con su pequeño dedo la fotografía. Richie sonríe y no puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas, empañándole las gafas.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Si Stannie, este es tu tío Stanley. Te llamas así por él. Cuando seas mayor, te contaré lo que hizo por nosotros. Pero por ahora te diré, que a parte de tu padre, es el hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida &gt;&gt;.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIN. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: ¡Hola! Este es el primer oneshot que escribo sobre esta pareja, y no va a ser el último, eso lo tengo claro. También es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. Siempre he pensado que si Richie y Eddie hubieran tenido un final feliz y hubieran tenido un hijo se hubiera llamado Stanley. Obviamente, la persona de Richie siempre será Eddie pero la relación de amistad que Stanley y Richie tenían me parece muy bonita. Así que llamar al hijo de ambos como él, es mi homenaje. Espero que os haya gustado... ¡Nos vemos pronto con otro oneshot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>